[unreadable] The focus of the application is in the area of breast cancer imaging and tumor characterization. Imaging in pre-clinical models with injected contrast agents and imaging the oxygen concentration within tissue are important for a number of clinical and scientific reasons. Low oxygen content in tumors is a marker of radiation-resistant tumor regions, and is also correlated with a poor treatment outcome. For basic research applications, it is also very important to understand how hypoxia develops in tumors and how it is correlated with exogenous and endogenous markers of low oxygen. In Phase I, a laboratory prototype, based on frequency domain tomography will be developed to demonstrate the imaging of luminescent antibody complex with a good resolution in phantom tissues and to extract scattering and absorption parameters. It will employ an 8 x 8 mechanically scanned near infrared light excitation-detection system using a high gain avalanche photodiode array. An antibody will be chosen to specifically target neovasculature to identify tumor growth. In Phase II, a prototype will be developed which will have parallel acquisition across a large detector array for high-resolution imaging and improved image reconstruction algorithm. [unreadable] [unreadable] Brief summary: High-resolution optical tomography systems have applications for non-invasive imaging without hazardous ionizing radiation. Breast cancer detection is the primary target application, with the goal of improving diagnostic accuracy of breast cancer screening. Other applications could include brain imaging to monitor cerebral function or cerebral hemorrhage, and monitoring tissue and muscle oxygenation. [unreadable] [unreadable]